


Meeting the Strawhats

by thunderXfeather



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, POV Marco, Spoilers for ch 998-1000, Wano Arc (One Piece), Wano Arc (One Piece) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderXfeather/pseuds/thunderXfeather
Summary: What is Marco thinking when he meets the Strawhats?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Meeting the Strawhats

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for chapter 998-1000

Marco notices the Strawhats when he enters the Skull Dome, not the whole crew, but nearly half is quite a lot, especially when he recognizes Strawhat's combatant being one of them. (He also notices a walking, talking skeleton, Strawhat has a weird crew even by Grand line standard.) Even among all these people, they stand out in the crowd. That, and the fact that there is a large radius of space between Roronoa and the Beasts Pirates' underlings. Which brings another question, why are they stuck here fighting these countless underlings? There is no point beating these guys when Kaido and Big Mom are still standing. And from that declaration he heard, they know it too. So, what is the problem and how can he help?  
  
Macro lands to better communicate with the Strawhats, staying in a fixed point in air is tricky and it is hard to have conversation with people standing on the ground when he is flying around to stay afloat.  
  
He noticed the frost on the doctor and heard his speech earlier. If heat can, as he said, keep the virus in check, then his flame may help them buy some more time until the medics replicate the medicine to heal everyone. And it would be a lot safer than people running around poking normal fire at people, someone bound to get burnt or seriously injured sooner or later. The temperature of his flame should be warm enough to hold back the virus, and the healing effect is just a bonus.  
  
May as well test it out on an ally while the enemy pirates are standing in stun. He throws his flame towards the Strawhat's doctor.  
  
The moment the blue flame touches fur, Chopper shrieks and starts panicking and running around. Marco takes flight partly to follow Chopper, and partly because of instinct. When he looks down, a sword and katana landed in the space he was moments ago. Not that blades can do much permanent damage to him anyway.  
  
At another time, he may be impressed by how protective Strawhat's crew are to each other. Then again, of course a captain who is willing to break into Enies Lobby, Impel Down and Marineford, risking his life, just to save someone, would have pirate crews as protective as him. Right now, Marco is just glad that Nico Robin is more cool-headed than her other crew mates, and decided not to use her power on him. Having joints heal into the wrong position are annoying and distracting, sometimes even feel worse than getting hurt when in contact with seastone or armament haki.  
  
People being set on fire are going to panic. Sometimes he wonders if he spends too much time with people who know his power, that he gets used to just throwing regenerating flame at others without needing to explain. But other things can wait, right now, he has a patient, who seems to be blindly running around, in a place where blades and guns are everywhere. Doesn't bother to waste time explaining to the swordsmen. They probably don't know him enough to trust his words on this anyway, Marco focuses on Chopper, he calmly asks, "Does it feel hot?". That somehow calmed the doctor down, as he starts observing the blue flame on him. Understand that Chopper was not attacked, Roronoa and Boneman stop attacking him. The virus seems to stop growing with his flame covering the skin.  
  
As some of the ice oni started to surround the other medics, he lands where the ice oni are most concentrated and throws regenerating flames at every ice oni. The medics plan on healing everyone, may as well do this to buy them some time.  
  
Now that the medics can safely produce more cure for the ice oni, and he also gets to understand the situation, it's time to find ways to get the other Strawhats up where the Emperors are. No points for them to stay here fighting the underlings. Even with King and Queen in the way, he can probably get Roronoa up to the roof. Well, if he can't fly all the way to the top, he can always throw him through that hole. He does not think Roronoa will like that idea though.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally just loved the panel that Zoro and Brook attacked Marco in chapter 998, and wondered what Marco would be thinking during his first encounter with the Strawhat crews.
> 
> No sure how Marco calls chopper, I may change that part if I find out later


End file.
